


Let's Try That Again

by lauraweiss5817, Lexma



Series: Kingsman: The Golden Circle fix-its [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, That ending sucked, The Golden Circle Fix It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraweiss5817/pseuds/lauraweiss5817, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexma/pseuds/Lexma
Summary: "When I was shot do you want to know what flashed before my eyes?""Wha's that?""You"





	Let's Try That Again

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry my ship out of my cold, dead hands, Vaughn. 
> 
> And apologies for the weeks wait, enjoy!

"When I was shot do you want to know what flashed before my eyes?"

"Wha's that?"

"You"  
**  
Eggsy meant to bring it up, once the antidote was released, he did, but there was too much to do. He and Harry take the plane back to Statesmen headquarters and give the Statesmen a debriefing. Neither of them expect Champagne's offer and for a moment Eggsy can't breathe. Being separated from Harry again (even if only by distance) after everything that's happened is just...unthinkable. He's grateful when Ginger Ale speaks up, and pulls her seat out as a quiet thank you. He gives her a proper thank you after the briefing with a kiss on the cheek. 

Eggsy falls asleep on the flight home to England, he wakes up when they land, only to find Harry has dosed off as well. They collect their things and disembark. The following two weeks are a blur of getting property in and out of the city, organizing the work that will need to be done. The remaining staff that were away from HQ when it blew up are happy to hear from them again and help the transition. And finally, waiting for Harry to return to their new city base, Eggsy decides it's time they talked. 

Harry raises a brow when he walks in "Eggsy, I wasn't expecting you to be here still."

"We need ta talk" is his reply. He doesn't bother with changing his voice, this is Harry he's talking to. 

"Did something come up?" Harry frowns and sets his paperwork down, resting his hands on the table.

"No i's just, what ya said, on th' plane. 'Bout wha' you were thinking."

"I see" Harry relaxes slightly and settles into a chair.

"Did ya think I'd forget it? You dropping a bomb on me like tha'?"

"Never" Harry's answer is quick, and the man sighs. "I didn't expect you to forget, we have been busy and suffered great losses." Harry's tone softens before he continues "I didn't say anything more on the subject because I knew you would broach it when you were ready."

Silence falls between them for a moment as Eggsy collects his thoughts. "Were do we go from here?"

"That's up to you, we can leave things as they are if you wished. If not" There's a twinkle of hope in Harry's eye, there and gone almost too fast for Eggsy to notice. "There are things to take into consideration of course. Once we start recruiting agents again they might see it as favoritism, we can convince them not but it will take time. Then there is the gap, that might give some people pause-"

"They can fuck off" Eggsy snaps "I don't give a damn wha' they think. Wha' anyone thinks. Afta we lost you..." Eggsy takes a shuddering breath. "The few days afta I was ok, didn't stop ta think about it tha' much. But afta we got back, afta I got my mum settled and they let me move into your place...I broke." It's not something he wants to admit, but Harry deserves the truth. "Took Merlin and Roxy days ta get me talking, days more before I was feelin' sorta better." Merlin had been understanding of his plight and Roxy had done her best to lend her support. 

Tilde had (obviously) stayed in contact after Valentine's defeat and Eggsy's reward. The princess had offered him comfort and affection and, in the wake of losing Harry, Eggsy had latched on. He had talked to her the other day; they'd had a long discussion on where they stand. Eggsy had admitted he would never be able to handle being prince and Tilde had confessed she wasn't sure she would ever be comfortable with him sleeping with marks without that kind of security. If at all. They agreed to part as friends. 

But back to the present and more importantly, Harry. 

Eggsy isn't going to lose him again, not without confessing, it's bloody well past time. He stands up and circles the table, grabbing Harry by the front of his shirt and dragging him into a deep kiss. Harry grabs his arms and drags Eggsy into his lap, but Eggsy pulls back after a moment. "I ain't losing ya again, I can't..." Eggsy's eyes are starting to sting and he tries to blink the sensation away. 

Harry presses a kiss to Eggsy's forehead "I assure you, I'm not leaving anymore. I promise."

Eggsy nods mutely, wrestling down the small part of him that wants to curl up into a ball and cry just a little longer. "Could we...could we make this official?" 

"What did you have in mind?"

"Marry me?"


End file.
